Not his Fault
by bemyjellybaby
Summary: Rose gets sick after a visit to an alien planet, and he helps her get better.


"This is all your fault"

The Doctor had just walked in to Rose's bedroom, carrying a tray with chicken soup, a nice cup of tea, and a thermometer. He couldn't help but smirk at her. She was sitting in her pink, fluffy bed in her pink, fluffy room wearing her pink, fluffy pajamas. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her manicured eyebrows were furrowed over her hazel eyes. She was propped up against pillows with her comforter pulled up to her lap. Her nose was bright red, and her hair was piled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

All together, the Doctor thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The Doctor said, as he waltzed into her room. Kicking random bits of clothes and other things out of his path, he made his way to the side of her bed. He looked helplessly at her bedside table, which was also covered in junk. He shrugged and swiped it all down to the floor to make room for the tray. She scoffed under her breath and turned away from him.

"What!" He asked her as he sat down on the side of the bed, picking up the thermometer and swiping it over her forehead.

"You know what"

"Oh c'mon, Rose! It wasn't my fault!" and it wasn't! It wasn't his fault that her inferior human immune system couldn't handle the environment of Ghetibyle. It wasn't his fault that they were invited to the Governors home, where apparently speaking in the French language (really, he had just said 'Allons-y!' to say he was going to get some nibbles) was illegal, punishable of death. It wasn't his fault that they had to then swim through the freezing lake to get away from the morbid Ghebecians, who were hunting them down, and Rose's already weak immune system was sent into shock. So, it wasn't really wasn't his fault that she was stuck in bed with a terrible cold.

Rose just glared at him.

The Doctor lifted up the bowl and offered it to her.

"I made you soouuuuup!" He sang.

She tried hard to keep her composure, but finally giggled as he sat next to her on the bed swirling the bowl of hot soup around in front of her.

"Fine! Thank you for the soup." She shook her head as she leaned over to reach for the spoon.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor swatted her hand away

"Uhmm… eating my soup?" she asked, confused.

"In the state that you're in?" He asked her. "I don't think so!" He picked up the spoon, stirred the soup a little before finally scooping some up and blowing on it to cool it. "Now, say ahh!"

"What?" Rose's jaw fell open. "You mean, you're planning on feeding me…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I am Rose Tyler. This is what you do when your friends are sick. You help them out. So, Miss. Tyler, stop talking, open up, and eat the soup!" And with that, he thrust the spoonful of soup into her still gaping mouth. "mmph!"

The Doctor just laughed. "C'mon, you're never going to get better until you finish all the soup! Open!" He scooped up another spoonful and she willingly opened her mouth to receive the warm broth. She felt as though the soup was chasing away her cold, and immediately felt better. Not realizing how hungry she really was, she instantly opened her mouth for more soup.

"A bit eager, are we?" the Doctor joked with her as he spooned up some more. She just nodded as she swallowed more soup. Soon, the entire bowl was empty.

"I feel so much better now," Rose sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "That soup was magic."

"Wellll…" The Doctor drawled, as he crawled up next to her in bed and put his arm around her. "Technically it's not magic. You see, the soup was made by me using choice ingredients from certain planets! I wanted it to help you feel better! So I went to this tiny little planet called Recanth, where they don't have sickness. Ever. So I thought it would be a good idea to get some chicken from there. Don't worry though; I went to the market to get it! I wouldn't pick up a live chicken, goodness no. That's just wrong. I don't think the TARDIS would like bird feathers and guts everywhere. So yes, the store it was. Then, I went to Xnytron, which is a Chinese colony from Earth. They have the best noodles, and they have learned how to infuse them with the best vitamins and minerals, and I knew that couldn't hurt. Oh, that reminds me! While I was there, this man named Shang Huan tried to sell me some plastic knickers, and I had to—"

Rose had leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him run his gob. She loved just sitting here with him. She loved the deep vibrations resonated in her mind as she sat with her ear against his chest. She loved how much he cared, how he made her a special soup to make her feel better. Heck, she just loved _him_. She opened her eyes in shock at herself; she had never admitted it before. Sure, she only said it in her head, but that meant something. Just then, she realized the Doctor had stopped talking. She looked up at him, just to find his chocolate brown eyes staring into hers.

"Doctor?" She asked. She didn't understand the look he was giving her.

To her surprise, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes again and leaned into him. She tucked her face under his chin and clung to him. To her delight, he rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry you're sick" he told her.

"S'not your fault" She whispered, feeling drowsy from her warm soup. She just tucked even closer to him.

She heard him chuckle. "Oh, it isn't now? I'm sure it was earlier…"

"Nope" she popped her 'p' just like he did, which made him smile.

"Brilliant" He said. "Now, get some sleep. I have many things planned for us, Rose! You can't be sick for them, so sleep up and get better, yeah?"

"Mmkay" Rose said, sleepily.

The Doctor watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep. He was about to close his eyes and have a little rest, when he heard Rose mumble something in her sleep. He smiled, asking her "yes, Rose?"

"Stay with me?" she mumbled. The Doctors hearts skipped a beat.

"I'll stay right here." He smiled when she cuddled closer to him still. "I'll always be here, Rose"

He listened to her breathing become deeper and gentler, and knew she was finally in a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and pulled her close to him.

"I will never leave you, Rose." He whispered to the sleeping girl. "I love you" and with that, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
